Lunch
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: Alex and Olivia one shot. Olivia says she's going out to lunch but she really goes to Alex's office. Smuttygoodness inside. R&R please


**A/N: **One shot AlexOlivia story. Rated for sexual content. Femslash, don't like don't read! I hope that you do like it though. R&R please

**Lunch**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

Olivia tried to stop herself from staring at the beautiful blonde across the room. Alex was talking to Cragen and whenever Olivia looked towards them she couldn't help staring at Alex's ass in that tight black skirt. Alex had worn it just for her. Olivia filed through the papers on her desk trying to take her concentration off of her girlfriend's ass.

"See you later Alex," Cragen said making Olivia turn once again to Alex's direction. Alex started to leave but looked back towards Olivia. She motioned slightly to follow her but only Olivia noticed.

"Hey, El I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab some lunch." Elliot nodded but grinned as she walked down the hall after Alex. He knew that once Olivia had gotten a taste of Alex, that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her. _It's about time Olivia has some fun,_ Elliot thought before he returned to his work.

Alex had felt Olivia's eyes on her the whole time she had been talking to Cragen. It made her extremely...excited. She needed Olivia's hands on her body...now. That's why she had motioned for Olivia to follow her. She quickly shut the blinds in her office and waited impatiently for Olivia to arrive. Olivia quickened her pace with each step. She wanted Alex so bad that she was sure she would burst if she couldn't touch her soon. She knocked on Alex's door, opened it slowly and slipped in. She was taken by surprise when Alex pushed her back against the door and pressed her lips against Olivia's. Olivia let a small moan escape into Alex's mouth. Olivia arched her back into Alex's body and slipped her hands around Alex's waist, pulling her against her body. Alex slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth and explored the amazing taste of her girlfriend. Alex pulled Olivia's shirt out of her pants and her hands found their way to Olivia's skin. Alex's touch was electric, sending shivers all over Olivia's body.

"How much time do you have?" Alex asked.

"I told Elliot that I was going to lunch. So plenty of time considering how much I can eat." Alex smirked and kissed her again. Olivia moved her hands up Alex's body and began to unbutton her jacket. After the jacket was off and thrown aside, Oivia began to work on Alex's shirt finally throwing that side too. Olivia moved to remove Alex's bra but Alex stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked nervously. Alex grinned.

"Nothing, it's just not fair that I'm half naked while you're fully clothed." Olivia smirked and Alex slowly opened the buttons on Olivia's shirt, kissing each peice of newly exposed flesh. Olivia ran her hands through Alex's hair and when her shirt was completely off, she pulled her back up into a kiss. Olivia slid her hands down Alex's legs and hiked up her skirt. She pushed Alex back against her desk and Alex sat on it, pulling Olivia between her legs. Olivia unclasped Alex's bra and Alex did the same to Olivia.

Olivia bent down and captured Alex's breast in her mouth. Alex moaned and Olivia lifted her hand to Alex's mouth to keep her quiet. Oivia's other hand slid down between Alex's legs to her moist, hot center. Olivia teased Alex by rubbing her wet panties without actually giving her the skin on skin contact she wanted.

"God Liv...please." Olivia smiled.

"Please what babe?"

"Fuck me Olivia." Olivia obeyed and moved Alex's panties aside and thrusted two fingers into her hot wet core. She pressed her lips against Alex's to soften the moan that threatened to escape. As Alex started to move her hips, Olivia pulled her fingers out causing Alex to whimper. Olivia then pushed Alex back and kneeled down in front of her. She pulled Alex closer to the edge of the desk and flicked her tongue over Alex's wetness. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's head and Olivia slid her tongue into Alex's center. Alex moved her hips as Olivia massaged her clit with her tongue. Olivia could feel Alex's orgasm approaching and continued to lick and suck. Alex bit her lip to keep from screaming as her orgasm took over her body. Olivia held her hips in place as she sucked the last juices from Alex and then brought her lips to Alex's once again. Alex smiled and slid her hands down over Olivia's body, caressing each breast for a moment and then resting on the waist of her pants. Alex slowly unbuttoned them and slipped her hand into her underwear. Olivia moaned as Alex found what she was looking for, making her smile again.

"It's your turn now Liv." Olivia placed her hands on either side of Alex to keep from collapsing as Alex slipped one finger into soaking wet center. Olivia closed her eyes but Alex scolded her.

"Don't. I want you to look at me as I fuck you." Olivia opened her brown eyes and stared into Alex's blue ones. Olivia bit her lip as Alex slipped another finger into her. Alex grinned at Olivia's displeasure when she quickly pulled her fingers out. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them slowly.

"Alex, please don't tease me. I need you now."

"But you teased me remember."

"Please Alex. God I want you so bad." Alex slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth as she thrusted two fingers back into her. She slid them in and out slowly and bit gently on Olivia's bottom lip.

"Faster Alex."

"As you wish Detective." Alex sped up her thrusts and she could feel Olivia's walls begin to clasp around her fingers. She knew that Olivia was pretty vocal during her orgasms so she pulled Olivia's mouth against her own. Olivia moaned into Alex's mouth as she was brought to her orgasm and Alex smiled as she felt Olivia's juices dripping over her hand. Olivia leaned against Alex, both tired but they knew they had to get back to work.

"God I love you Cabot." Alex smiled.

"I love you too Benson.

"That was the best lunch I've ever had," Olivia said making Alex blush. Olivia kissed and sucked the base of her neck.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea, but they will notice this when I'm done." Olivia said as she continued to attack Alex's neck.

"Olivia! I can't prosecute rapists with a hickey on my neck."

"Why not? I want everyone to know that you are taken. That you're mine."

"Fine but then I get to give you one too." Alex lowered her lips to Olivia's collarbone and sucked gently. After a few minutes they were both getting dressed and Olivia moved towards the door. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her into a short but passionate kiss, that left both of them breathless. Olivia let her hand linger on Alex's waist before quietly slipping out of her office. She reached her hand up to the hickey on her collarbone and knew that both her and Alex would be asked relentlessly about them. She smiled and walked back down the hall and to her desk. She tried not to grin as she sat down. Elliot came over and leaned against her desk.

"So Liv, how was lunch?" Elliot said sarcastically.

"It was delicious." Olivia licked her lips, and she could have sworn that she could still taste Alex. She looked up at Elliot and smirked. He knew and she knew that he knew. She didn't care. It was Elliot, he understood everything about her.

"What's that on your neck?"

"It's a bruise."

"That's interesting. I don't remember seeing it this morning." Elliot looked over at the door as Alex walked in.

"Oh look at that, Cabot has one too. Did you two go to lunch together?" Olivia looked up as Alex walked into Cragen's office. Olivia looked down at her papers to hide her grin. Elliot didn't make her answer his last question, but just shook his head and walked back to his desk. Olivia looked back up to see Alex walking over to her desk. Olivia locked eyes with Alex and neither looked away. Elliot looked back and forth from each woman noticing the sexual tension. He sat back and crossed his arms, watching them.

"Detective Benson, could I see you in my office for a moment?" Olivia looked confused.

"Sure Alex." Olivia got up but Elliot called Alex over." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'll meet you in your office." Alex nodded and walked over to Elliot.

"Yes Elliot?"

"I was just wondering how you got that bruise on your neck." Alex reached up and touched the hickey trying not to smile.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and it was there." Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You are a horrible lier Cabot. And so is Liv. Isn't it funny that you both end up with the same so called bruises at the same time? By the way Olivia told me that lunch was delicious. So did you come to take her out for dessert?" Elliot stepped back, looked at her and laughed. Then he sat back down and returned to work. Alex smirked as she walked to her office.

"Elliot knows." Alex said as she walked in to find Olivia sitting on her desk.

"I know. What did he say to you?"

"He asked if I was taking you out for dessert." Alex walked over and stood between Olivia's legs. She rubbed Olivia's thighs and leaned into her.

"He's such a jerk. I'm gonna kick his ass." Alex kissed Olivia gently, but Olivia pulled away.

"But I _was _wondering why you brought me in here. I was just here."

"Well, I missed you. That kiss left me wanting more and I couldn't wait. Why? You're not mad are you?"

"No, of course not Alex. I just thought it might look a little suspicious." Alex tugged on Olivia's shirt.

"Let them see us. I don't care anymore. Besides, you got to have lunch but I didn't. I'm still hungry." Alex passionately attacked Olivia's mouth earning a moan from the detective.

A while later Olivia was leaving Alex's office for a second time. Once again Alex pulled her into a quick kiss before she left.

"Alex, last time you did that you wanted more. Not that I would be complaining but..."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey can we get lunch more often?" Olivia asked slyly making Alex smile.

"Of course Liv, and maybe if you're lucky. I'll treat you to dinner once and a while." Olivia grinned and walked back to her desk.

THE END

**A/N: **Well how was it? I was thinking of maybe making a one shot sequel, not sure but its out there as a possibility. Depends on how many reviews I get and how many people like it.


End file.
